


Cus Baby I'm A Little Bit Tipsy

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Twitter Drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Blushing, Drunk flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, married, oblivious drunk, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: “You’re so handsome…” not what he meant to say, his brain said hello but his mouth said, well,thatbut he could go with the flow.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Twitter Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634176
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Cus Baby I'm A Little Bit Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write 😂
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Swaying as he walked, Oikawa made his way across the room to the delectable man he’s been eyeing for the past… He’s not sure how long, who cares they’re hot, he’s hot, what could go wrong?

Flopping into the seat next to them he gains their attention away from the conversation they were having with… Kudo? Sumoo?... Names are hard after the many drinks he’s consumed since arriving at Bokuto’s.

The sexiest man alive, himself excluded, obviously, stared back at him with a mix of curiosity and amusement. A great sign for what he had planned. He was going to seduce this man and nobody was going to stop him! Unless they didn’t want to, that was important, but from the way they looked at him, he was sure he’d succeed. 

“You’re so handsome…” not what he meant to say, his brain said hello but his mouth said, well, _that_ but he could go with the flow.

“No! Not hands-some. Sexy. Very sexy.” Fuck he was so smooth, the didn’t stand a chance!

Daichi released a confused snort but turned their body a little more toward Oikawa, leaning their head on their hand as they said ‘oh really?’ just as Oikawa was half-shouting out more words.

“Mmm, and smart too. Like, so smarts,” he’s not sure that smarts is even a word but it was too late to take back his words so he pressed on. “You’ve got the smartses of a professor! I can tell, you’ve got that look about you.” Okay, he’s not entirely sure what nonsense he’s spewing now but the light pink to their cheeks egged him on and they weren’t stopping him so he assumed they were into it. 

Laying a hand to their shoulder he waited to see if they’d push him away and move. When they didn’t he ran his palm down their arm, moaning without realizing it as he felt the bulging muscle and warmth through the sleeve of their shirt.

“Tooru…”

His alcohol addled brain didn’t clue in that the beautiful man spoke his name, he was too distracted by the sound of the deep timbre. Before he could still his tongue he was word vomiting again, leaning in close as he whispered. 

At least his brain told him he was whispering. 

Kuroo snickered into their hand as Oikawa practically screamed into Daichi’s ear.

“God your voice, it’s like rough but not in like, a gravely way, like a ‘fuck me now’ way.”

“Oh my god, Tooru please,” Daichi pleaded, hearing Kuroo’s ugly, barely contained laughter behind their shoulder. 

“Oho, begging me now?” Oikawa purred. The sound was more of a gargle but in his mind it was sensual, sexy, and definitely seducing.

Choking on the sharp intake of air Daichi coughed into their hand and they barked out: “No!”

“Hmm, not yet you’re not,” he promised, running his hand back up their arm. “Damn, maybe I’ll be the one begging… Nice… Very nice~” he hummed as he gave their arm a firm squeeze, grinning lopsidedly as the muscle tensed under his fingers.

“Tooru, I swear to god-”

His other hand dropped to their thigh causing them to jump, face getting brighter and brighter the more brazen he became. “You’re such a wet dream. Only I’m awake.” his brows narrowed and he shot a glance over his shoulder to the friend who’d encouraged him to come over and talk to the sexy as hell man in his grasp. “At least I think I am… Boku-bro!”

“Yeah, man?” Bokuto held their cup up to their mouth to hide their grin and shaky laughs. Oikawa’s display of ‘flirting’ with his husband was absolutely awful but so worth watching. They were never going to let Oikawa live this down once he was sober.

“Am I awake right now?” Oikawa’s voice wobbled and their eyes drooped for a second.

“... Maybe?” Bokuto offered, sending a wink Kuroo’s way as his friend had to hug a pillow to their face to hide their laughter. 

“Good enough,” Oikawa turned back to the man he was determined to fuck, or be fucked by, by the end of the night, throwing a ‘v’ of his fingers to Bokuto over his shoulder. 

They stared at each other long and hard for several minutes. It was actually less than a minute and Daichi was dreading whatever was about to come out of Oikawa’s mouth next.

“We should date.”

Blinking slowly, Daichi stared at Oikawa with the biggest dumbfounded expression they’ve ever been able to pull off. It actually hurt, when their jaw dropped and the noise that left their mouth sounded like an awkward mix of a laugh, a cough, and a snort.

“What?” they asked, voice high and airy.

“We should date!” Oikawa repeated, completely serious. “Oh my god, just imagine it, we’d be so hot together. A total power couple. Everyone would envy us.”

It took them a minute to process such stupidity. Pinching the bridge of their nose, Daichi did his best to ignore the two other dumbasses laughing around them, taking in a deep breath before meeting their husband’s alcohol-glazed eyes. 

“Tooru, babe, my special dumbass…” they pulled out the tone of voice they reserved for their siblings and very young children. When Oikawa tilted his head to signal he was listening Daichi continued. 

“We’re _married_.”

They watched the utter shock and disbelief register on his face and they groaned into their hand, leaning into the back of the couch as they twisted around, unable to continue contributing to this.

Oikawa’s face went from amusement to disbelief to shock and awe in a tidal wave of emotion. “... We are!?” he screamed, head whipping around to Bokuto for confirmation.

They were bent over, leaning into the wall for support as they belly laughed.

“L-look at y-your h-hand dude!”

His head snapped down to his hand and found nothing.

“Other hand bro.”

Raising his left hand Oikawa gasped, right hand coming up to his chest as his eyes locked on the rose-gold band around one of his fingers.

“Oh my god!” his voice wobbled and his eyes grew blurry with tears as he looked at the impossibly hot stranger. “I’m so lucky…” he sniffled, leaning his head into their shoulder.

“I hate you, why are you like this,” Daichi muttered as their hand instinctively raked through Oikawa’s hair, a technique that calmed the big idiot down; it was something they’d learned a few months into their relationship.

“I’m jus-just s-so happy!” Oikawa’s muffled voice was barely audible but Daichi heard it enough to decipher the words. It caused them to flush and whisper back that they were happy too, even if he was a dumbass sometimes.


End file.
